


A Good Match

by Elexica



Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Superpowers, mention of gozaburo's suicide, really just more homoerotic subtext, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica
Summary: The UA Sports Festival quarter-finals are getting a little *explosive.*Or, Kaiba and Jounouchi can't wait for the whistle to start fighting.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: AUgust 2020





	A Good Match

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover-fusion: Yu-Gi-Oh's Kaiba and Jounouchi in the My Hero Academia universe.
> 
> For day 8 of AU-gust 2020.
> 
> It's YGO, they gotta have a tournament.

Everything seemed to reflect heat in the Sports Festival Stadium. The harsh ground of the arena trapped the warmth, and the concave shape of the stands seemed to focus all of that human energy right where Kaiba was standing. He could have weathered every single stare with ease, except for one pair of eyes, haunting him from beyond the grave. He just wished he didn’t sense the ghost of his adopted father— and he really wished Present Mic hadn’t needed to echo his name when introducing Kaiba. 

Kaiba accepted that a dead hero father was an entertaining part of his story. It was captivating to the tabloids at the time, and it kept his name in the papers to this day. He wished that so many details didn’t seem to fade away from everyone else’s memories—cruel, aggressive. Suicidal. 

Kaiba hated that every match had been framed as an effort put forth to honor the lost "hero." 

To vex the dead bastard’s memory, Kaiba had put on quite a show. He danced around the arena—explosions dropping like rain, showering every competitor in flames. 

One student had begged him for mercy. The poor child’s power had been to commune with nature. Pathetic. Kaiba considered for a second whether he should let him forfeit the match, but the itch in his hand was too powerful. The sweat drops bleeding into his gauntlets. Those angry eyes glaring down at him. They were supposed to be shut in eternal rest but had been opened when Present Mic had so insensitively uttered his name.

No, Kaiba did not show mercy. He blew that weakling into the next dimension. He was demonstrating his superiority. Showing every audience member that he may have been accepted to UA on recommendations, but he didn’t need them.

He didn’t need anyone.

The quarter-finals would be just as easy.

“You.” Kaiba said, leveling that fiery glare across the arena.

Jounouchi was a fellow Class 1-A student, and well-known for being a delight. Friendly, warm, determined, and masculine, his powers were the rawest form of strength. His body could harden. He could withstand most any force while he had the stamina. A tense breeze streamed past them, ruffling his blond hair. It looked impossibly soft, given the stone he could turn into. 

Kaiba considered his options. If he didn’t get creative, he’d bore the audience to death, wandering around in a circle—an unstoppable force fighting an immovable object. Bad television. And worse, not an impressive show.

“Ya ready for a good match?!” Jounouchi shouted from his side of the arena.

Kaiba’s brown hair flopped against his head as he nodded. Jounouchi smiled like he was looking forward to being blasted into outer space.

“I’m so excited—” Before Cementoss even signaled for the start of the fight, Kaiba smacked the words out of Jounouchi’s mouth in a ball of fire.

Cementoss was moving to put up a boundary between the feuding boys, but Jounouchi was faster. With a running jump he tackled Kaiba to the ground. For all the talk of Kaiba’s supposedly legendary reflexes, Jounouchi was able to grab a hold of Kaiba’s uniform.

The fact that this was the first person to touch Kaiba in months was not lost on him, and was the only excuse he could make for not getting the competitor off of him faster.

The resulting combination of airborne gravel and smoke sent an entire row of spectators to the emergency room.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaiba won, but he also got detention for like, a month. Unlike Bakugou, Kaiba 100% gets his ass handed to him in the finals by the Season 0-esque Yugi that has the ancient Egyptian pharaoh version of Fumikage Tokoyami’s powers.


End file.
